If Love Cannot Stop Sorrow What Can?
by RowenaAthena
Summary: When Athena Black comes to Bloors Academy she does not expect to have any fun. She does not expect to find adventure, or friends, or love. However, odd things happen when you don't expect them to. Don't judge the fic by its title. I'm really bad at title
1. Prolouge The Academy

If Love Cannot Stop Sorrow What Can?

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie Bone. Even if I wish I did. I do not keep Lysander locked up in my basement for that matter.

A/N: My first Charlie Bone fanfic. Hope you enjoy!!

Prolouge: The academy.

**Bloors Academy Endowed File**

Name: **Athena Black**

Gender:** Female**

Height: **6'1**

Hair Color:** Blonde**

Eye Color: **Green**

Ethnicity: **Cacasian**

Blood Type: **O**

Parents: **(late) George Lee Black, Alexandra Lloyd**

Family Status: Parents:**Deceased **Live With: **Lives on Campus **Marital Status of Parents:**Married**

Health:** Good. Sick Very little. Had Typhoid when six.**

Age: **15**

Aids/HIV: **No**

Allergies: **Cats**

Date of Birth: **4/4/1989**

Endowment: **Ice-Bringer. **

Ancestor: **Petrello**

Status of Talent: **In control**

Department: **Music**

Instrument: **Clarinet**

Talented: **Yes**

Personality: **Athena is shy. She is quiet. She has no desire to be in the spotlight. She does not make friends easily, but when she does she is as faithful to them as is possible to be. She is very stubborn. She does not like to do things any way but hers, but will see reason. She is an optimist, and cannot stand pessimists. She can be tolerant, but finds it difficult. She is impatient, but does not often voice her impatience. She is somewhat rebellious and must be watched. She may or may not join the Bloors, but if she does she will no doubt remain loyal.**

Athena stared up at the gloomy grey academy and cursed. She didn't want to be here. She wouldn't be if she had a choice. Her parents wouldn't have made her come, but they were dead now. Killed in a fire that Athena was sure was set.

Clutching her luggage in hand, she braced herself, and entered the academy. The Academy was as gloomy as it sounded. The name Bloors suggested a horrible place, but the look of the place confirmed that. She wouldn't be surprised to see skeletons in the corner.

She hadn't been expecting a welcoming committee, but apparently she had one. Not that it was much of one. Athena didn't really care either.

"Welcome to Bloors." a large man boomed, pumping her hand up and down "I am Dr. Bloor, we are excited to have you!"

"Not as excited as I'll be when I get to leave." Athena whispered under her breath. Dr. Bloor didn't seem to hear this, but a white-haired woman standing near by did. And by the frown on her face, it was almost certain she didn't approve.

"This," Dr. Bloor continued "Is Matron Yewbeam." he said, gesturing to the white haired woman. "She'll show you to your dorm, and show you to your first class." He finished

Matron Yewbeam frowned again. She set off at a fast walk, Athena followed her at an equally fast pace. Showing the Matron that she was not going to be walked on.

As Athena dumped her bag on her bed, she cursed the fact that she had to go to this academy. The matron hurriedly showed her out door. Whispering, so she was almost inaudible Athena said " Here goes day one of prison."


	2. Chapter 1 First Impressions

If Love Cannot Stop Sorrow What Can?

Chapter One- First Impressions

Disclaimer: Can I do that awesome double-space thing like Jenny Nimmo does?

A/N: Here is Chappie One folks! Do enjoy, and do please review. I like teh review. Yes, I meant to spell the, that way. It is not a typo.

Getting around to classes and the like was only an extreme headache for Athena. She had never had much of a sense of direction, Bloors was like a maze. Finally, she resorted to following a tall trombone player in her year. As far as Athena could tell (having only been at Bloors one day) the teachers all seemed to be a cantankerous lot. Mr. Paltry, the wind teacher, was a nasty piece of work, along with Mr. Carp, the English teacher. Teachers aside, the children seemed to be an okay lot. Nobody had really spoken to her much; she had gotten a few 'Hello!'s and a 'Welcome to Bloors' or two, but beyond that, not much was said, but then again, she hadn't exactly made overtures of friendship either.

Homework that evening seemed to make the rest of the school day look normal, almost as if she was back in the small school in Glasgow. The first abnormal seeming thing was the entire fact that they had homework. If the students didn't go home until the weekend what was the point of assigning homework? If they assigned it as class work it would give everyone more leisure time, and in the end, the teachers still had to grade it.

Second, why did the supposed 'endowed' have to do homework separately. Athena herself had one of those 'special' talents. In her old school, everyone could tell that she had it. They did not treat her any different, except maybe in the fact that they asked her to make ice cubes quite frequently. Here, everyone seemed a bit afraid of her. In addition, it seemed, in separating her from the main students, the management expected her to attack them.

However, the people, they were the oddest of all. There were twelve of them doing homework, including Athena. Manfred, the tall, sour looking teaching assistant who presided over the doing of the homework introduce Athena to them all by name: Charlie, Ideth, Inez, Dagbert, Dorcas, Billy, Lysander, Gabriel, Joshua, Emma and Tancred. Charlie, while he looked relatively normal had a strange aura of oddness pulsing off him. Ideth and Inez, twins, had a blank look that automatically pegged them as either stupid, or evil, maybe even a combination of both. Dagbert, well, he smelled. He smelled bad, like fish. Athena did not have much of a stomach for fish. Dorcas seemed, sullen. Not good in a person. Billy looked the oddest, he was an albino, and very small. He looked smaller than the rest. Much smaller than the average size for the age that you had to be to enter the academy. Lysander was tall. Very tall. He looked all right, he had a warm welcoming smile, and seemed very nice, but Athena did not often go by first impressions. Gabriel she had seen before, she had seen him earlier that day. She had heard he was a pianist. Joshua turned on her self-defenses immediately. He was a short person with things stuck to him all over. He was creepy in the sense that he seemed to be willing her to do things, things she did not want to do. Emma seemed all right as well. She was blonde, with a neat appearance and a quiet demeanor. She did not seem like the type of person who would go out of the way to hurt anyone. Tancred probably had to be the oddest of all. The weather around him was like his personal dog. It changed to fit his mood, and he did not seem to be much in control of his talent. That in itself was worrying; people who were not in control were dangerous.

Lying in bed that night, Athena mulled over all that she had seen and learned that day. It did not seem to forecast a bright and sunny future for her at Bloors academy, but it did not predict pain and torture. Maybe, things here would be okay for Athena.


	3. Chapter 2 Ovetures of Friendship

If Love Cannot Stop Sorrow What Can?

Chapter Two- Overtures of friendship.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Charlie Bone, and no, sigh I do not own Lysander Sage

A/N: Here is Chapter Two, I do hope you enjoy. Don't expect another chapter until Monday, it is unlikely that I will be able to update on Saturday or Sunday. Do enjoy, and do review!

Athena woke up to the muffled voices of several girls. Yawning, Athena sat up and stretched, checking the time in the process. The clock read 5:42, eighteen minutes before she had to get up, and be officially awake. Groaning, she flopped back down onto the bed, cursing the fact that she was a light sleeper. Sleep was difficult enough in a strange place, and being woken up early didn't much help that. She closed her eyes and dozed until the alarm went off.

On her way down to breakfast Athena was flagged down by two girls, both wearing the blue cape that the muscians wore.

"Hey, Athena, sit with us!" a blonde girl called from one of the tables.

Shrugging, Athena went over to that table with her tray, it wasn't as if she had anywhere else to sit. "Thanks," Athena said, shyly smiling at the girls.

"Welcome." A short, black-haired Asain girl, said, smiling back at her

"I'm Adelinne," the blonde said, pointing at herself "and this is Leiko", she said, pointing at the Asian girl.

"I'm Athena, but of course you know that." Athena said, taking a bite of the breakfast she had been given. Athena wasn't quite sure what the breakfast was, she just knew, no hoped, that it was food.

"What do you play?" Leiko asked, looking at Athena inquisitevely

"Clarinet" Athena replied, taking a drink of water "You?"

"Koto" Leiko replied

"Sousaphone" Adelinne said, "but I can also play Tuba and Baritone."

"What's the Koto?" Athena asked Leiko

"It's a Japanese harp." Adelinne cut in "Leiko and her parents are from Japan."

Athena nodded, taking another bite of the food like substance that was breakfast.

"Not to be rude," Leiko said, a blush trying to creep up her cheeks "but is it true that you are one of the endowed?" Leiko asked, turning red in full

"Yes" Athena said, trying to decide if salt would liven up her food "but It's nothing special."

"What do you do?" Adelinne asked, a mischeviouse twinkle in her eye

"I bring ice" Athena replied nonchallantly

"Can you show us?" Adelinne asked, eagerness in her stance "If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

Athena nodded. She fixed her eyes on Leiko's glass and concentrated. If she wasn't careful the ice would crack the glass as well as freeze the water. Straining hard to concentrate, Athena slowly froze six, perfect, flower shaped ice-cubes. "See?" Athena asked, proud of her work.

"Wow." Adelinne breathed

"Amazing" Leiko added, pulling one of the ice-cubes out to further inspect it "And look, it isn't even melting." She exclaimed, looking at the wonder in her palm.

"Can I see?" a voice asked from behind them. A boy with bright floppy hair was standing behind them, his lunch tray in hand. Leiko and Adelinne moved aside to make room for him.

"Athena, this is Fidelio Gunn." Adelinne said, and unexplicable blush spreading up her cheeks, he plays violin."

"Hello." he said, nodding to Athena, taking one of the ice-cubes from Leiko's palm. "These are amazing," he breathed, looking over the small glass flower, inspecting every centimeter of it, "And it's not even melting!" he exclaimed. "Did you make these?" he asked Athena, giving her a direct look across the table

"Yes." Athena said, looking back at him.

Carefully, Fidelio handed the ice-cube back to Leiko and went back to his table.

The bell for classes rang, Athena followed Leiko and Adelinne out of the lunchroom.


	4. Chapter 3 In which we meet our man

If Love Cannot Stop Sorrow What Can?

Chapter Three- In which we (re)meet the romantic counterpart and the rhythm of chapter titles change.

Disclaimer: Is the sky green? Do pigs fly (other than screensavers from useless creations)? Do snowmen have funky haircuts? If you answered no to all these questions then you can also guess the answer to the question 'Does RowenaAthena own Charlie Bone?'

A/N: Here is Chapter Three, I did say not to expect another chapter, but I have extra time and a desire to write. But seriously don't expect another chapter until Monday, it is unlikely that I will be able to update on Saturday or Sunday. Do enjoy, and do review! Reviews taste good. Especially reviews that tell me what I can do better.

Athena was very pleased to find that getting to classes and getting around the school in general was easier with Leiko and Adelinne around. They both knew their way around the school and were more than happy to help Athena make her way around as well. Classes, which yesterday had seemed torture due to the lack of energy and interest, seemed almost tolerable with them around.

The only class that Athena's new friends Leiko and Adelinne did not go to with her was homework. They went to a classroom, while Athena headed out to the same room she had been in the night before. On the way upstairs to the stuffy room in which she had to do her homework Athena was a wee bit preoccupied. She was reading a particularly amusing note that Leiko had passed to her after diner had been adjourned. It was a rather funny note, with an amusing effigy of Mr. Carp, the English teacher whom Leiko and Adelinne despised, drawn upon it, calligraphy lining the sides, with the English translation of a rather rude poem that Adelinne had almost certainly helped compose underneath. She had been so preoccupied with the contents of the note that she didn't see the tall person coming down the stairs the opposite way who was also preoccupied with his conversation to his friend. With a somewhat spectacular noise she collided head on with the tall boy Lysander.

"Sorry." Athena said, in an apologetic tone as she bent down to retrieve her books, paper, and pens "I wasn't exactly watching were I was going."

"It's all right." Lysander said, grinning as he collected his scattered books. "I wasn't watching my steps either. What was your name again?" he asked, curiosity evident on his face

"Athena," she said as she retrieved her last book from the floor.

"Nice to see you again Athena." Lysander said as he straightened up. He gave her a warm smile then turned to go.

"Nice to see you again to."She replied, and then hurried on to homework.

Sorry it's short, I couldn't think of much else I could say in this chapter.


	5. Chapter 4 A Potentially Troubling Call

If Love Cannot Stop Sorrow What Can?

Chapter Four- A Potentially Troubling Phone Call

Disclaimer: Do I look like Jenny Nimmo?

A/N: Chapter Four is up! I must apologize about the brevity of the last chapter, I'm afraid I'm not really great at writing long chapters. So without further ado and flowery language, I present Chapter Four.

After Homework that night Athena's cell phone rang. It was not usual for students to be aloud a cell phone. Athena was only aloud one because she was an orphan and her lawyer had to contact her often. However often her Lawyer needed to contact her Athena wasn't expecting for him to call her only after three days of being at the academy. None the less, she took the call

"Hello?" She asked, even though she knew who was on the other end.

"Athena?" Her lawyer asked, weariness in his tone

"Yes?" She asked, perplexed about why he had called.

"We discovered your parents will yesterday."

"And?"

"They've left you everything, including the land, their money, and they left your guardianship to your Aunt Aqua and your Uncle Aric."

"So I can leave this place?" Athena asked, hope in her voice.

"As soon as you would like." Her Lawyer said in a monotone.

Athena surprised herself by squealing in delight "Thank You!" she said, then she hung up the phone.

She didn't hear her lawyer try to tell her that the Bloors weren't going to let her go without a fight.

I apoligise about how short this chapter is. I promise that the next chapter shall be very long and full of plotly goodness.


End file.
